The present invention relates to shellfish opening utensils generally, and more particularly without limitation to a novel shellfish shell cracking, slicing, and bi-valve shellfish opening knife.
Crustaceans such as shrimp, crab, and lobster are frequently cooked for eating by boiling the shellfish in the shell and then serving the cooked product while still in the shell. To enjoy the meat, the user has to remove or tear away the shell to access the meat inside. No manner of boiling or any other method of cooking the shell fish changes the characteristics of the shell to an extent that it can be easily removed from the meat. Bi-valve shellfish such as oysters, claims, and mussels, have shells with two halves that must be pried open in order to remove the meat.
The current methods of extracting the meat from shellfish, shrimp, and other crustaceans requires the use of multiple, simple tools. A basic nut cracker-type shell opening device is a simple device typically consisting of two handles joined together in different methods from single to multiple hinges. The hold and grip the shell being cracked while the user exerts pressure on the handles. Other utensils are small hammers, a blade extending from a handle, the major faces of the blade and the handle being co-axle, can opener like devices to slice open shells, and small forks for the removal of the meat once the shell has been opened.
The above methods and utensils have found world-wide acceptance for opening shellfish shells, mainly because there are very few alternative utensils. Additionally, there is the problem of cost to restaurants due to having to purchase multiple tools to accomplish the needs of their patrons. As well, the restaurants have to bear the cost of losing the tools to theft. A disadvantage to this approach is the number of utensils and different methods of use required to facilitate the removal of meat from shellfish. Additionally, many times a fork is used to open the shell of crabs, lobsters and the like, with the soft tines of the fork become distorted and damaged.
The invention, set forth in the forgoing specification and claims, combines several functions into one utensil in a unique way simplifying and expanding the enjoyment of eating various types of seafood.